yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flutterbutter/Resignation
As of now, I am resigning from my position of mini-admin as I have not been as as active as one in such a position should be. I apologize for my lack of effort and for the poor job I've done performing my duties as of recently. Because of this, I feel it is only fir for me to resign. I am resigning because this community is dying. It has died before and managed to crawl back up, but I feel that, right now, this is it's final weeks and that it's just not living up to the test of time. I am resigning because there is no job or task for me to really perform here anymore, nor am I really willing to perform said tasks. The only reason I became a staff member was to help this site to the best of my ability in the absence of someone more fitting. Though I doubt someone more fitting will come along, I do feel I am not the one to fill in for them and as such I, as previously stated, am resigning. I do feel a level of dedication to this wiki so I will not leave it though my activity will remain where it has been the past few weeks. Though I have been sleeping a lot, I have also been taking greater pleasure in my own, real life. Yes, I consider people here my friends but, to an extent, they can't fulfill the duties or tasks a real friend can and because of that, I have decided to prioritize those who I feel can fulfill those tasks and needs just as I can for them. Because of this, I do not feel I shall ever return to this site or be as active here as I was in my "prime". I know this sounds like a farewell letter and, in a way, it is. I am saying goodbye to the amount of time and effort I spent here and turning a new leaf in my own life. However, though you all can't be what I now consider a "real" friend, I do feel, to an extent, that some of you were there for me in my darkest hour and there are people I feel I need to shout out to for just being there. Being people I respect or liked. People that I felt I could resonate with and people that I learned from, so I will make that list down below in no real order as I don't believe I can rank the users I'm going to talk about. I wanted to thank you all for being there for me and providing me with a needed sense of belonging, but I now know that I need to have that feeling from people I can physically surround myself with. Osen: '''Osen was someone I felt I could talk w/ and someone I often teased. Of course, we got off on the wrong foot (as I have with many users here) but we none the less became good friends. She was someone I spent a lot of time with and gave good adivce. I put a lot of trust in her as I feel she did me. I just hope that she's now happy with the life she's living w/ others and hope I'm someone she won't forget. '''Ice: Man, if I were forced to rank these people, Ice would be near the top (if not at it). He was someone who was always there for me. And I mean always. He was someone I respected yet was able to trust and be friendly with. He was someone that, in a way, when I applied for mini-admin, I strove to be like. Mature and dutiful, he was able to know what he wanted and who he was all while being there for those who needed him. He was there for me in my darkest hours and was probably the person who was most honest with me here and I honestly respect that. Of course, he left long ago because he grew tired and disgusted by this wiki, just as many others here have though him and I remained in contact for awhile afterwards. Fudge: '''I don't believe this list would be comeplete without the person who actually brought me here. Fudge is someone I've known for a long time. And I mean a long time. The two of us have been through a lot together and though we don't talk as much as I would like us to, she's someone who I always enjoy seeing. She's someone who's caring and compassionate towards other and has a true sense of duty when it comes to holding up one's responsibilities. Fudge is someone that I strove to be like, though, in some ways I was more like her than I believed I was and is someone I still try to base my actions off of in soem aspects. Fudge was someone I can truly consider a comrade and friend depsite the long distance that seperated us as, though we had that distance, I felt that, at times, I could touch her. '''Shad: '''Man, shad is someone I've known and been close to much longer than fudge and isd someone I've watched change and mature over the years. He's someone that was always there to talk with, even though I really never told him the pain I was feeling. He was someone who always managed to pull me out of the glum. '''Swede: '''Swede is another one of the three people on this list that I felt I could "touch" and be there with. He was probably the first person who I befriended on this wiki and is someone who I have a deep respect for. I wouldn't say it's a respect where I want to be like him, but more that, in a way, I am like him. I respect his attitude towards things and the way he deals with situations. He's more mature than he thinks he is and is a good friend. '''Straw: Straw is one of the only people on this list that I still talk w/ quite often. We've become very good friends and have given each other advice for the longest of times. We talk a lot about random stuff and I know I've watched her change and mature for the better and I'm sure she's done the same w/ me. Straw is the final person on this list that I just felt I could reach out and touch. I've seen some sides of her that I'm sure no one else on here has and she's seen similar things with me. Straw is someone who I hope to remain as close to as I currently am and to enjoy much more time w/ her. Rasp: Rasp is the boyfriend I never had. Someone, who, like most other people on this list, didn't like me upon our first introduction, we've both grown quite fond of each other (I think). Either way, rasp was someone I wanted to be a kind of mentor to. Someone who pushed me (though I doubt they ever knew it) to be my best and finest. For that, they have my thanks and will always have it for as long as I live. Av: Av is someone who I was surprisingly able to open up to. She's mature for her age and, in a way, earned my respect in doing so. She was someone who'd listen and try to understand and always had a funny way of putting something (though I didnt' always follow her train of thought). She's someone who loves my cat (possibly more than I do) and has done a lot for me. I think she's the first person who is over a year younger than me to earn my respect and I dobut she'll ever lose it. Momo: Momo is someone who, once again, got off on the wrong foot w/ me and it stayed that way for a long time. Eventually, we somehow became friends and our friendship flourished. She's soemone I love talking to (depsite my Skpye constantly dying and my inactivity in our conversations). I she respected me a lot and I felt that she was someone I could almost reach out and touch but I died right before I could and I haven't really been able to get back in touch with her simply because I'm just to swamped with stuff. However, I plan to do that soon and Momo, if you're reading this, prepare for that day. ;^) I know there are other people who deserve to be on this list like Dark, Annick, Hyuuga, DSZ, and Countess. But right now, I'm just to tired to keep writing this so I think I'll go to sleep. I'm sorry if this causes you any problems but please, cut the staff some slack. Oh, and remember, I'm still going to come on here whenever I find the time. <3 Category:Blog posts